KAI
by jonginini88
Summary: Tahta dan Cinta bukan jalan yang bisa kau ambil tanpa melepaskan salah satunya. Takdir telah menentukan tujuan hidupmu dilahirkan. Jongin percaya bahwa masa depan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. ketulusan cinta sehun membuat jongin ingin mempertahankan keegoisannya untuk memiliki tahta dan cinta. KAIHUN STORY. NC. BL. YAOI. KAI EXO, SEHUN EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Zaman Kerajaan Exo**

 **Raja Lee Soo Man**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hutan**

(myung soo) : "kamu melihatnya? Sangat cantik bukan?"

(jongin) : "aku tidak pernah menilai seekor rusa karena penampilannya! Kita harus mendapatkannya!"

Kim Jongin, seorang anak yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata atau bisa dibilang anak jenius. Usianya baru menginjak 15 tahun. Pandai berburu dan bela diri. Sejak kecil, dia memang dibesarkan dan di latih oleh kakek neneknya. Ia tidak pernah tau siapa orang tuanya. Tempat tinggalnya di dekat hutan, agak jauh dari kehidupan istana. Namun, jongin juga sering menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat setelah berburu di rumah pohon tertinggi di dekat rumahnya. Dari sanalah ia bisa melihat istana dengan jelas.

"tunggu apa lagi! Cepat panah rusa itu!"

Jongin sudah siap dengan panahnya. Namun indera pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu yang datang mendekat kearah mereka. Jongin dengan cepat membawa tangan myung soo, mereka bersembunyi dibawah pohon besar.

Gerombolan pasukan kerajaan dengan kuda-kuda perkasa mereka melawatinya. Jongin memperhatikan seseorang di dalam tandu. Seorang Ratu mungkin? Dan anak lelaki yang mungkin seusia dengannya. Anak lelaki itu juga tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan jongin. menatap jongin dengan penuh kebencian.

"bukankah itu Ratu? Ratu Soo young! Dia adalah istri ke-2 raja sooman" ucap myung soo. Ratu Sooyoung adalah ratu yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah. Keluarganya memiliki koneksi yang paling berpengaruh dipasaran.

"ada banyak jalan besar yang bisa mereka gunakan. Tetapi kenapa mereka melewati jalan kecil di tengah hutan belantara? Myungsoo-ya, apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya jongin. myungsoo adalah putra dari salah satu pelayan di kerajaan Exo.

Myungsoo menggeleng cepat. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, "aku mendengar pembicaraan ibuku sebelumnya, katanya istana menjadi sepi karena para pangeran sudah menginjak usia remaja. Raja meminta ratu beserta selir-selirnya mengirim anak mereka keperguruan diluar istana untuk dididik dengan benar. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pewaris (raja)"

"Oh ya? Apa raja memiliki banyak putra?"

"umh! Tentu saja! 5 pangeran dan 1 putri"

Jongin kembali mengingat anak yang didalam tandu tadi, "lalu, siapa anak yang di dalam tandu tadi?"

Myungsoo pernah ikut bekerja dengan ibunya di istana, karena itu, sedikit banyak ia tahu tentang kehidupan di dalam istana.

"dia adalah pangeran-ke4, chanyeol!"

"apa dia berpotensi menjadi raja?" jongin benar-benar penasaran. tatapan mata chanyeol saat bertemu pandang dengannya sangat dalam dan mengintimidasi. Aura kebencian dimiliki pangeran tersebut dalam kepribadiannya.

"hmm, bisa saja! dia terkenal memiliki ambisi yang kuat. Tetapi, putra mahkota akan diturunkan pada pangeran-ke2. Yi Fan. Ada rumor, jika ke-5 pangeran itu bersiap-siap bersaing untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai Raja. Aku pikir, kita akan menyaksikan sebuah perang besar-besaran antara saudara-saudara tersebut. Bisa jadi kamu juga membantu salah satu dari 5 pangeran itu"

Kakek dan nenek jongin memang mengajari jongin bela diri hanya untuk perlindungan diri. Kakek dan nenek jongin sangat menentang keras bila jongin berurusan dengan Kakek jongin bersumpah tidak akan mengakui jongin sebagai cucunya lagi, jika anak itu memamerkan kemampuan bertarung dan ikut terlibat dalam peperangan. Jongin tidak pernah tau mengapa kakek neneknya sangat membenci keluarga kerajaan. Tetapi jongin adalah anak yang penurut, ia tidak akan menyakiti orang yang telah membesarkannya dan melindunginya.

"aku tidak akan pernah terlibat dalam peperangan. Itu artinya aku tidak akan menjadi prajurit. Aku hanya rakyat biasa" ucap jongin pelan. Tunggu! "myungsoo-ya, kenapa yang menjadi putra mahkota adalah pangeran ke-2. Dimana pangeran ke-1 ?"

"ada beberapa rumor beredar. Pertama, ia meninggal. Kedua, ia dibuang. Tidak ada yang tau kepastiannya. Bahkan ratu Boa, ibu pangeran ke-1 sudah pasrah dan sakit-sakitan. Ibuku mengurus ratu Boa beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia mendengar ratu Boa sering bergumam nama Kai ditidurnya. mungkin itu nama pangeran ke-1"

 _ **Kerajaan Exo didirikan oleh Raja Lee Soo Man. Ia menikah dengan Ratu Boa, Ratu Taeyeon, Ratu Sooyeong, dan memiliki 10 Selir.**_

 _ **Ratu Boa – memiliki 1 anak yang tidak diketahui nasibnya (pangeran ke-1)**_

 _ **Pangeran ke-2 Yifan, ia adalah anak dari selir raja**_

 _ **Ratu Taeyeon (raja menikahinya karena kecantikannya dan rasa cintanya yang melebihi perempuan manapun) – memiliki 2 anak, pangeran ke-3 baekhyun, dan pangeran ke-5, Sehun**_

 _ **Ratu Sooyoung – memiliki 1 anak, pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol**_

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh, cucuku sudah pulang" nenek jongin memeluk cucunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"halmoni, besok aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk melihat perayaan tahun baru bersama myung soo. Mungkin tengah malam, baru aku akan pulang ke rumah" jongin melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah halmoni. "halmoni, aku sudah remaja. Aku juga lebih kuat daripada anak seumuranku pada umumnya"

Sang kakek datang, "biarkan saja. dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati perayaan tahun baru!"

Wajah jongin langsung ceria. "Terimakasih Haraboji" besok adalah hari yang panjang untuk jongin.

.

.

 **Esok Harinya.**

Selama perjalanan myungsoo tak henti-hentinya protes dengan keadaan keluarga mereka. Jongin hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Iapun tak tau mengapa alasan kakek-nenek memilih mendirikan rumah di dekat hutan yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

"perjalanan kita akan lebih cepat jika kita mempunyai kuda, sungguh melelahkan!" protes myungsoo. Ini memang pertamakalinya mereka melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini tanpa didampingi. Biasanya ada orang tua myungsoo dan mereka menaiki gerobak yang di dorong oleh ayah myungsoo. Salah satu kenangan yang tidak bisa dihapus dalam memori indah mereka.

"apa kau membawa makanan, myungsoo-ya?"

"tidak! Kita tidak perlu membawa benda berat! Kau punya otot yang kuat jongin!"

"maksudnya?"

"tentu saja kita mencuri! Pasar adalah tempat ramai. Apalagi ditahun baru. Banyak makanan yang bisa kita dapatkan!" myungsoo sangat antusias

Myungsoo juga ikut belajar bela diri dari kakek jongin. meskipun kemampuannya di bawah level jongin. namun jangan sekali-kali meragukan otak liciknya. Itu yang jongin sendiri waspadai dari sahabatnya.

Tetapi kali ini, jongin juga merasa tertantang. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Neneknya mengajari tatakrama dan kebijaksanaan dalam hidup. Tetapi sebagai remaja labil, jongin ingin sekali mencoba suatu larangan tersebut.

"baiklah! Kita akan mencuri! Persiapkan dirimu!" ucap jongin tak kalah menarik

"siap kawan!" jawab myungsoo

Jongin memegang saku celananya yang berisi beberapa uang. Ia tidak akan menggunakannya.

"apa kau berniat mencuri kuda?". Kali ini jongin memilih diam mendengar pertanyaan myungsoo.

.

.

 **Pasar**

Seperti dugaan jongin dan myungsoo sebelumnya. Perayaan tahun baru membuat pasar dibanjiri penduduk. Sangat ramai! Benar-benar ramai!

Keadaan malam membuat perayaan semakin meriah. Banyak petasan yang menghiasi langit. Tawa penduduk seakan melupakan pekerjaan dan pajak yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk raja. Semua orang menikmati malam itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Jongin dan myungsoo juga berhasil mencuri beberapa makanan dan mainan. Mereka menikmati waktu dengan penuh kegembiraan. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

 **Dduk!**

Jongin merasakan seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Jongin berbalik dan mendapatkan seseorang dengan topeng yang terlepas dari wajahnya.

"aww" namja itu meringis kesakitan diwajahnya.

"hey! Berhenti berpura-pura! Kau yang menabrakku!" ucap jongin dingin

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, memasang wajah cemberut yang imut dimata jongin, "a-aku minta maaf"

Jongin memperhatikan namja manis tersebut terus memandangi topengnya yang hancur. "kenapa kau terus menunduk memperhatikan topeng itu?"

"aku harus memakainya! Tapi sekarang topeng itu sudah rusak, aku harus membelinya lagi. U-uangku sudah habis"

Entah mengapa jongin merasa peduli, ia merasa kasihan melihat namja manis itu. kulitnya sangat putih bersinar. Bibirnya kecil dan berwarna merah muda yang segar. Untuk ukuran namja, sehun sangat cantik.

Jongin membawa tangan sehun, mengandengnya menuju penjual topeng. Jongin dapat merasakan tangan itu begitu kecil dan lembut, pas sekali di genggaman tangannya. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang se-sempurna ini di pasar malam?

Sehun terus menunduk ketika bersama dengan jongin. ia seperti tidak ingin seorangpun mengenali wajahnya. Apa yang membuat namja manis itu malu?

"maaf-, uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli topeng. Aku tidak tau harganya akan semahal itu" namun jongin tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari namja manis itu. "baiklah, kau bisa pergi dariku sekarang!" jongin melepas tautan tangan mereka. Bisa saja jongin mencuri untuk mendapatkan sebuah topeng, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya untuk orang lain.

"jongin, aku mencarimu dari tadi- m-m-m... kau dengan siapa?" myungsoo menunduk untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang bersama dengan jongin. "mwoya? JINJJA?" myungsoo sangat terkejut.

Namja berparas manis itu segera berlari menjauh dari keduanya. Sepertinya teman jongin mengenalinya. Dan itu berbahaya jika orang pasar tau dirinya disana. Padahal ia telah memakai baju rakyat biasa untuk menyamarkan identitasnya.

"JONGIN KAU TIDAK MENGENALINYA?" myungsoo menunjuk namja itu lagi, "dia p-p PANGERAN KE-5, SEHUN!"

Myungsoo mengucapkan nama sehun dengan cukup keras, beberapa dari orang pasar akhirnya mengetahui jika ada salah satu pangeran yang menyelusup ke perayaan tahun baru. Itu akan membahayakan sehun. bisa saja sehun diculik, untuk mendapat tebusan dari raja.

Tidak ada waktu lagi, jongin harus menemukan sehun sebelum orang jahat menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Jongin berlari mengikuti jejak sehun. semoga ia lebih cepat dari orang lain.

"dasar bodoh! Kamu akan terkena masalah jongin! kenapa harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk anak itu! aishh.. " myungsoo juga terpaksa mengikuti jongin yang sedang mengejar sehun.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak jongin. ternyata firasatnya benar, beberapa orang berusaha menculik sehun.

"t-tolong aku" ucap sehun lirih

"hey anak muda! Perhatikan tubuhmu yang belum cukup besar untuk melawan kami! Perhatikan juga jumlah kami yang banyak! Lebih baik kau pulang dan menceritakan ini pada ibumu! Hahaha!" sekelompok penjahat itu mremehkan kemampuan jongin.

"kalian akan menyesal karena telah meragukanku! HiYaaaaa!"

Ini menyenangkan dapat mempraktikan langsung ajaran bela diri kakeknya dengan orang sungguhan. Biasanya ia hanya melawan bambu-bambu muda di hutan. Apalagi ini juga sebuah pamer kekuatan dimana orang-orang tidak akan asal menuduhnya lemah. Para penjahat itu lari terbirit-birit.

" _Aaaa!"_

" _TIDAAK!"_

Jongin memegang bahunya yang terkena anak panah. Meskipun jongin telah melepaskan anak panah itu dari tubuhnya, namun sepertinya itu telah diracuni. Sedikit demi sedikit jongin kehilangan kesadarannnya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah pasukan berkuda yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di hutan hari kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Next?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Moon Lovers. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya menjiplak, beda malahan! Kekekee**

 **Udah bisa nebak kan? Pangeran ke-1 itu siapa?**

 **Author belajar membuat cerita kerajaan. Jadi kalau ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Untuk story GUM, author akan mengatur waktu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW..**

 **GOMAWO..**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pagi Hari di Istana Exo**

"Arghhh" Jongin terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya, luka di bahunya telah diobati. Tapi dimana ia sekarang? kakek-neneknya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Lalu myungsoo? Kemana sahabatnya itu?

Beberapa pengawal memasuki ruangan yang ditempati jongin. tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Mereka membawa jongin keluar dari ruangan seperti seorang tahanan.

Jongin menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam istana ketika melihat pemandangan di luar ruangan. Ia dapat melihat aktivitas para penghuni istana. Dan lagi, ia juga melihat suatu tempat terbuka yang dimana para pangeran berkumpul melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jongin juga menangkap sesosok namja yang kemarin ia tolong, itu sehun. ia sangat cantik meskipun dilihat dari jauh.

Perjalanan menuju sebuah ruanganpun masih jauh. Jongin tidak menyangka jika istana memiliki tempat yang besar dan luas seperti ini.

Jongin juga tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Raja. Jongin hanya pasrah jika saja mereka akan mengirim jongin kepenjara istana.

Semua orang memberi hormat pada raja, termasuk jongin. baru pertama kalinya jongin melihat raja sedekat ini.

"Pangeran ke-5 memintaku untuk tidak menghukummu". Raja Soo Man menyelidik jongin, ia juga merasakan aura kuat disekitar pemuda tersebut. "Siapa dirimu? Siapa keluargamu?"

"Kim Jong In, saya tinggal di pinggir hutan bersama dengan kakek Kang In, dan nenek saya"

"anak muda sepertimu mampu melawan sekomplotan penjahat dengan tangan kosong? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan anak yang memiliki keahlian di kerajaanku! Aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi prajuritku!" keputusan raja adalah hal yang wajib dipatuhi

"itu artinya, Raja memintaku tinggal diistana?". Raja mengedipkan matanya sebagai jawaban. "t-tapi, bukan saya menolak permintaan raja. Kakek saya-

"KAU MENENTANG RAJA?"

"ya! Saya sangat keberatan!" jongin menunduk, bersujud agar raja memulangkannya.

Jongin tidak tau jika menentang raja hukumannya adalah Mati. Jongin tidak berpikir ia akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu. jongin berdiri dengan menyesali perbuatannya. Kini ia hanya dapat berharap kakek-nenek memaafkannya. Jongin menerima hukuman gantung.

Seorang Pelayan memasuki lapangan hukuman. Dengan suara lantang ia mengumumkan, "HUKUMAN MATI DIBATALKAN ATAS KEKUASAAN RAJA!"

Siapa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya kali ini? Sehun kah? Namja manis itu? Jongin berhutang nyawa kali ini

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

 **.**

"aku pikir aku akan kehilangan sahabatku lima tahun yang lalu!" myungsoo memberikan busur panah dengan senyuman bodohnya. "kemarin aku mencuri ini dari para perampok untuk bersenang-senang. Selamat ulang tahun sahabatku!". Kai dapat melihat gelagat tak rela ketika myungsoo memberikan busur panah yang terlihat mahal tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum, ulang tahun kali ini terasa begitu special. Kakeknya memberikan sebuah kuda yang tangguh, nenek juga memberikan pedang keren yang katanya hanya satu-satunya didunia ini. Walaupun nenek berkata berlebihan, tapi jongin akan menggunakan pedang itu dengan baik dan tidak akan pernah menghilangkannya.

"myungsoo-ya, aku masih penasaran, siapa yang membebaskanku dari hukuman gantung 5 tahun yang lalu. Apa menurutmu itu Sehun?"

Myungsoo langsung tersedak minumannya. "Pangeran ke-5? Dia tidak punya kekuasaan apapun untuk membantumu! Jangan bercanda!", myungsoo mengambil potongan kue, "jangan hanya memanggil Sehun dengan namanya! kau harus memanggilnya Pangeran ke-5. Kau harus tau tatakrama!"

"Aishh kau banyak bicara!" jongin meninggalkan myungsoo yang sibuk dengan sarapannya pagi itu. ia benar-benar penasaran tentang insidennya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jika bukan Sehun? ia harus menemukan kunci keselamatannya.

Hari menjelang sore. Jongin telah menyelesaikan latihan penahanan diri terhadap racun. Jongin juga telah banyak mempelajari tentang kekebalan tubuh. Kakeknya yang perkasa tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dan mewariskan itu pada jongin.

"Usiamu sudah 20 tahun. Halaboji harus melepasmu" ucap kakek jongin sambil menerawang ke langit

"apa maksud haraboji?"

"aku sudah tua renta, dan aku sudah memberikan ilmu-ilmuku padamu. Kau akan kuat diluar sana. Akan banyak hal terjadi yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Kau akan menyaksikan takdirmu sendiri!" sang kakek memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah. "itu milik ibumu"

 **Deg!**

"mungkin kamu masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menceritakan kedua orangtuamu"

.

.

.

.

"Ini gila! Ini GILA. INI GILA!" myungsoo mencengkram kuat kerah baju jongin. "KAU MENYURUHKU MENYELUDUPKANMU KEDALAM ISTANA?"

"tanpa seperti itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu raja!" jongin melepas cengkraman kuat myungsoo di tubuhnya. "seseorang yang melepasku dari hukuman mati bukan sehun. tetapi, seseorang yang mengenal keluargaku!"

"MWO?" myungsoo tidak percaya sahabatnya mungkin sudah gila? "untuk apa seseorang itu menyelamatkanmu! Karena ambisimu ini, kau menjadi gila!"

Jongin mengarahkan ujung pedang ke leher myungsoo. "jika kau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"j-j-jongin?"

"TIDAK! Aku serius!" jongin sengaja menempelkan ujung pedang ke leher myungsoo, membuat beberapa tetes darah keluar dari leher sahabatnya. Myungsoo tidak percaya jongin melakukan ini padanya. "karena hanya kamulah yang bisa membantuku keluar masuk istana. Kamu pasti tau semua pintu pelarian. Tolong! Jangan biarkan aku menyakitimu lebih dari ini!" jongin tidak main-main kali ini.

"a-aku akan membantumu jongin!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ISTANA KERAJAAN**_

"Aku hanya membantumu sampai disini. Kamar ratu Boa berada di utara. Penjagaannya lumayan ketat. Berhati-hatilah" meskipun jongin hampir membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, namun myungsoo masih mempedulikn keselamatan sahabat karibnya itu.

Begitu sampai didepan ruangan ratu, aneh sekali tidak ada penjagaan disana. Jongin membuka pintu kamar sang Ratu. Namun ia tidak menemukan Ratu disana. Apa yang sedang terjadi di Istana?

Mata jongin menangkap gerak gerik seorang pelayan yang berjalan cukup cepat sambil membawa nampan. Dari wajah pelayan tersebut dapat dipastikan ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha melarikan diri.

Pedang jongin menghalangi jalan pelayan tersebut. "kau tau dimana ratu Boa?"

Pelayan tersebut semakin memucat. Nampannya jatuh di lantai. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. "kalau kau tetap diam, aku tak segan membunuhmu!" jongin memicingkan matanya, ia tahu jika pelayan itu memang telah melakukan kesalahan.

"HENTIKAN!"

Pangeran ke-5, sehun. ini pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun terakhir keduanya bertemu. Dari cara Sehun memandang Jongin, namja manis itu telah melupakannya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini penyusup! Kau tau apa hukuman yang pantas untuk penjahat sepertimu?"

Pelayan itu segera berlari menjauh menghindari ajalnya di tebasan pedang. jongin menurunkan pedangnya. "apa kau melupakanku? aku yang menyelamatkan nyawamu dari penculik itu 5 tahun yang lalu, pangeran ke-5!"

Sehun terkejut, selama ini ia memang masih memikirkan namja yang menyelamatkannya. Ternyata, ia sekarang berada di hadapannya. "k-kau kah itu?". semakin sehun berusaha mengingatnya, sekarang ia sangat yakin, wajah jongin memang tidak banyak berubah. "namamu?"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin"

.

.

Begitu sehun dan jongin sampai di kediaman raja, banyak sekali penjaga yang menghalangi mereka. Begitupun para pangeran lain yang tidak diizinkan masuk. Apa yang terjadi dengan raja?.

Tiba-tiba jongin ingat tentang pelayan yang ia todong beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin pelayan itu bisa memberikan penjelasan. "pangeran ke-5, aku harus menemukan pelayan yang tadi, aku menduga ia berkaitan dengan insiden ini!" tanpa mendengar jawaban sehun, jongin segera berlari untuk menyusuri seluruh istana.

Jongin mengejar pelayan itu ketika akan melarikan diri kepintu masuk yang sama dipakai oleh jongin untuk masuk ke istana itu.

"DIAM KAU DISANA! ATAU AKU HABISI SECEPATNYA!" namun pedang jongin dihalangi oleh pedang yang lain.

"sebelum kau habisi ibuku, langkahi dulu mayatku!" ucap myungsoo

"dia mencelakai seseorang- dia.." sebelum jongin menuntaskan kalimatnya, myungsoo menyela "dia ibuku, yang melahirkan dan membesarkanku! Dia berarti banyak untukku"

"kau akan menyesal!" jongin mulai menggunakan pedangnya untuk melawan myungsoo. Terjadilah pertempuran dahsyat diantara keduanya. Ibu myungsoo (pelayan kerajaan) meninggalkan pertarungan keduanya. Ia berlari memanfaatkan situasi.

"aku masih ingin hidup! Aku harus hidup! Maafkan aku, anakku myungsoo!" dengan air mata yang deras mengalir dipipinya, pelayan itu berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Pedang jongin tepat menusuk jantung myungsoo. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan mengenang persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama ini.

Myungsoo ambruk, ia masih mempertahankan dirinya agar dapat menatap mata jongin. "aku tidak tau nyawaku berakhir ditanganmu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku dibunuh orang lain!" myungsoo memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, "sebagai seorang sahabat, permintaan terakhirku padamu, tolong jangan bunuh ibuku!" jongin memeluk tubuh sahabatnya, ia tidak bisa merelakan kematian myungsoo secepat ini. "maafkan aku!" jongin menahan tangisnya yang mendalam.. hujanpun turun..

.

.

.

.

.

"kamu akan menemukan takdirmu sebentar lagi!" ucap haraboji

Jongin masih merenungi kematian sahabatnya. Namun disisi lain, dimasa depan, ia akan banyak membunuh dengan pedang tersebut.

"Ratu Boa tidak pernah menganggap anaknya mati. Tidak sekalipun. Halmoni dan haraboji membesarkanmu sampai kau siap membalas perbuatan mereka. Kau pantas hidup!"

 _Ketika jongin lahir, nenek jongin adalah seorang tabib yang membantu persalinan ratu Boa. Ratu Boa terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah sehingga kehilangan kesadarannya selama beberapa hari usai melahirkan. Ratu Sooyoung menemui peramal._ _ **Peramal itu mengatakan anak ratu Boa berkesempatan besar merebut tahta dengan membunuh siapapun yang menjadi penghalang termasuk orang-orang yang dicintainya.**_

 _Rayu Sooyoung percaya akan ramalan itu. ia meminta tabib tersebut membunuh bayi ratu Boa. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, nenek jongin berhasil membawa kabur jongin kecil yang tidur dengan tenang di dalam kotak. Rumorpun menyebar setelah bayi ratu Boa menghilang, termasuk tabib (nenek jongin) yang menghilang juga._

"haraboji, aku tidak mau memulainya!" jongin menunduk dalam, "akan banyak nyawa yang akan berakhir ditanganku. Mereka harus mati karena telah menjadi penghalangku. Aku akan kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai, dan sehun-

"siapa sehun, jonginna?" haraboji memotong penjelasan jongin

"Pangeran ke-5, sehun. apa mungkin aku membunuhnya juga?" Hikss Hikss, begitu banyak yang ingin jongin ketahui. Tetapi ia juga takut untuk mengetahuinya. "aku mencintainya, haraboji!"

"tahta tersebut memang mengharapkan seseorang dengan hati yang kuat, tahta dan cinta adalah hal yang bertolak belakang. Kau harus kehilangan salah satunya"

Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika mempertahankan cinta, itu bukan garis yang tetulis untuk takdir jongin, jongin memang harus mendapatkan tahtanya. Ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi raja.

"hanya dimasa depan, kau akan melihat apa yang akan kau dapatkan. Haraboji hanya membantumu sampai disini!" Ucap haraboji penuh kewaspadaan..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" **next?"**

 **Point dari Chapter II**

 **Jongin mengetahui Identitasnya**

 **Jongin membunuh sahabat karibnya (myungsoo)**

 **Jongin mengetahui takdirnya**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~**

 **BOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Info:** _Usia jongin, yifan, chanyeol, dan baekhyun seumuran (20 tahun) hanya Sehun yang umurnya dibawah mereka (18 tahun). Walaupun mereka memiliki ayah yang sama, namun ibu mereka berbeda. Karena itu mereka bersaudara (tiri)._

 **Info:** _banyak yang merasa alur dari cerita ini terlalu cepat, tapi memang author membuatnya sangat berbeda dari moon lovers. author membuat versi sendiri tentang kisah jongin dan sehun, nantikan terus yaa.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ISTANA EXO**

"Apa kau sudah memberikan uang itu?" tanya yifan

"pelayan itu kabur! Aku belum sempat memberikannya!" ucap sehun apa adanya, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang masuknya namja tampan (jongin) ke dalam istana.

"apa? kabur? Aneh sekali! Jangan-jangan dia mengkhianatiku! PENGAWAL! CARI DAYANG YANG MENGURUS RAJA ITU! TEMUKAN DAN BUNUH DIA!"

Sehun terheran-heran, kemarin yifan terlihat baik ingin memberikan hadiah berupa uang, sekarang menyuruh pengawal untuk membunuhnya? "apa yang hyung rencanakan?"

Yifan ber-smirk ria, "aku menyuruh pelayan itu meracuni raja. Raja sekarat karena itu kita tidak diperbolehkan menemui raja. Besok aku akan melakukan penyerangan dan merebut tahta"

Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "hy-hyungnim!"

"pihak keluarga dan koneksiku tidak cukup untuk melawan chanyeol. Pangeran ke-4 itu pasti telah melakukan persiapan untuk penyerangan besok. Kumohon sehun, bujuk keluargamu dipihakku!"

Baik yifan maupun chanyeol. Sehun tidak ingin memihak salah satunya. Keduanya adalah hyung-nya. Demi kekuasaan, persaudaraan mereka harus berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah. Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Pangeran ke-3 baekhyun sudah mengiyakan tawaranku!" yifan mengelus rambut sehun, "pangeran ke-5, sehun. kau tahu? yang bertahan di istana ini hanya yang akan menjadi raja. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah melihat keluargamu mati satu per-satu. Tapi akan ku sisakan kau, adik termanisku" yifan berlalu meninggalkan sehun yang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sungguh takdir yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNGNIM!" teriak sehun begitu tidak sengaja melihat pangeran ke-3, chanyeol. "Apa kau juga merencanakan penyerangan? Jebalyoo! Biarkan Pangeran ke-2 yang menggantikannya. Ia berhak karena tertua dan akan diangkat menjadi putra mahkota sebelum raja sakit!"

Pangeran ke-4 chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, "uh? Ternyata yifan berencana menghalangiku besok? Hahahaa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa keluargamu menolak dipihakku!"

 **DEG!**

Pangeran ke-5 sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mau melihat pertempuran diantara saudara-saudaraku. Hyungnim harus menyerah, yifan hyungnim punya dukungan yang kuat dari dalam istana. Tolong biarkan yifan hyungnim menjadi raja!"

Tanpa mendengar alasan sehunpun, chanyeol mengerti anak itu tidak akan berhenti memintanya mundur. Sudah lama chanyeol menyimpan perasaan cinta pada sehun. namun sehun tidak pernah peka atau mengabaikan perasaannya? "kalau begitu, aku akan mundur!"

Sehun tersenyum lega, ia memeluk chanyeol dengan kuat. "terimakasih, hyungnim"

"tapi, dengan syarat!" lanjut chanyeol, "jadilah istriku!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Jongin**

"ini untuk mempermudahmu!" haraboji memberikan peta istana exo. "sudah tergambar jalan rahasia dan semua hal yang ada di istana. Rebutlah yang memang itu milikmu!"

"Ne! Gamsahabnida!" jongin berbagi pelukan terakhirnya dengan haraboji dan halmoni, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya jongin dapat melihat wajah orang yang telah sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya. "Jika aku telah merebut milikku, haraboji dan halmoni harus menerima undanganku untuk makan bersama diistana" jongin tak kuasa menahan rasa pilunya. Inikah perpisahan?

"kami pasti menantikan itu, Pangeran ke-1 jongin." ini pertamakalinya jongin mendengar dirinya dipanggil sebagai seorang pangeran, begitu mengharukan. "kaulah putra mahkota yang sesungguhnya, anak yang didambakan seluruh rakyat untuk memimpin mereka kelak. Takdir akan membawamu menemukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya!"

sebelum berangkat menuju istana, jongin menyempatkan diri pergi ke makam sahabatnya, myungsoo. Meskipun pedangnya sendiri yang menusuk jantung sahabatnya itu, myungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyesal terbunuh di tangan jongin. tetapi jongin masih benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

' _kau mau terlahir menjadi seorang pangeran?' tanya jongin kecil_

' _tentu saja, dengan begitu aku bisa tinggal diistana dan menikah dengan seorang putri' ucap myungsoo kecil_

' _siapa putri yang kamu sukai?' tanya jongin kecil penasaran_

' _putri airin, hanya ada satu putri diistana exo! Putri paling cantik di kerajaan SM'_

Menjadi seorang pangeran adalah mimpi sahabatnya myungsoo sejak kecil. Jongin tidak menyangka jika ternyata ialah seorang pangeran yang sesungguhnya. Jongin tak kuasa menahan air mata ketika mengenang masa lalunya.

"myungsoo-ya!, jika dikehidupan kedua kita bertemu. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan meminta maaf sampai kau bosan mendengarnya. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kematianmu" terakhir jongin menyimpan bunga di atas makan myungsoo.

"MUDAH SEKALI KAU MENUSUK ANAKKU!"

Jongin berbalik ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ayah myungsoo trsulut emosinya, "KAU MEMBALAS KEBAIKANKU DENGAN INI?" tanya ayah myungsoo masih dengan nada tinggi. "KAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU! KAU JUGA MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU!"

"t-tapi istrimu-

"istriku berlari menghindarimu dan tanah licin itu membuat istriku tergelincir! kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena hantaman keras pada sebuah batu besar! kau masih mau mengelak?"

Jongin menunduk, mengakui kesalahannya. Ia telah merenggut 2 nyawa hari itu, tanpa direncanakan sama sekali! Inikah takdirnya? Menjadi pembunuh orang-orang yang dekat dan ia cintai dalam hidupnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan sehun?

Lagi-lagi, hanya sehun yang membuat jongin turun ke dasar kelemahannya. Ia yakin, ia sangat mencintai sehun.

"maafkan aku, ahjussi!"

"MAAF SAJA TIDAK CUKUP MENGGANTIKAN ISTRI DAN ANAKKU YANG SUDAH KAU BUNUH!"

Ayah myungsoo sudah bersiap dengan pedang di tangannya, ia ingin membunuh jongin detik itu juga. "hukuman gantung 5 tahun lalu, apa kau tidak penasaran siapa yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu?", ayah myungsoo mengangkat pedangnya, diarahkannya kehadapan jongin. "aku! Aku yang meminta raja untuk membatalkan hukuman itu!"

"kau?" tanya jongin tak percaya, jangan sampai ia juga kehabisan akal sehatnya dan membunuh ayah sahabatnya itu.

"aku memberitahukan raja bahwa pangeran ke-1 masih hidup!"

Tangan jongin mengepal. Ayah myungsoo menertawakan jongin karena kebodohannya. "tapi raja hanya membebaskanmu dari hukuman tanpa mengakui kau sebagai pangeran! Hahahaa. Kau memang tidak pernah diharapkan!"

"CUKUP! Argghhhh" jongin langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pertarunganpun berjalan sengit, keduanya saling berambisi membunuh. Sampai kali ini jongin dapat menghalau serangan lawan kemudian menekan tubuh ayah myungsoo di sebuah pohon. Tubuh ayah myungsoo terhimpit pedang di depannya dan pohon di belakangnya, ia sudah kalah.

"asal kau tau! Mungkin kakek nenekku dalam bahaya karena mulutmu! Raja bisa saja menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh mereka!"

 **Sreeet**

Pedang jongin berhasil menghentikan serangan ayah myungsoo. Tidak berlama-lama, jongin langsung berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Tolong jangan ganggu mereka! Tidak! Kakek dan nenek tidak bersalah!

"KAKEK? NENEK?" dari luar jongin sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil keduanya. Dengan hati-hati jongin membuka pintu rumah. Kakek dan nenek jongin sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"ANDWEEEEEEEE!" sorot mata jongin menajam, ia kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tanpa mereka, jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menikmati hidup di dunia ini. Perasaannya campur aduk antara dendam dan cinta. Ia sangat membenci siapapun yang tinggal di istana.

"aku akan membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan dengan balasan yang lebih pedih dari ini! Hahahahaa" jongin menggila, ia gila karena takdir mempermainkannya.

' _ **jika kau pergi ke istana, kakek rasa tidak mudah bertemu raja. Penjagaan diperketat karena raja sakit parah, kemungkinan ia akan meninggal' ujar haraboji**_

' _ **tabib teman nenek memberikan informasi ini. Ketika raja dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya, para pangeran akan bertarung untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan. Berhatilah-hatilah. Jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun. Istana itu bukan tempat dimana kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau', ujar halmoni.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"sehunna! Berhenti bergerak-gerak! Apa sedang kamu pikirkan?", pangeran ke-3 baekhyun, saudara kandung sehun. sifatnya sama kekanak-kanakannya seperti sehun. keduanya dikenal dengan wajah yang manis dan kepribadian yang ceria

"Kenapa hyungnim bisa setenang ini di situasi genting seperti sekarang!" sehun mempautkan bibirnya

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "biarkan saja pangeran ke-2 dan pangeran ke-4 saling membunuh satu sama lain. dengan begitu aku yang akan menjadi raja. Aku sangat menantikan hari esok tiba" entah otaknya berjalan atau tidak, bagaimana bisa seorang baekhyun yang tidak punya otot dan berstatus uke ingin menjadi raja?

"hyungnim! Pangeran ke-4 membatalkan penyerangan! Dia memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya" nada sehun terdengar lebih melemah diakhir kalimat, karena ia melakukannya dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa untuk menjadi istri chanyeol.

"MWO? K-k-kau menerima tawarannya?

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "ini untuk kebaikan semuanya" sehun melihat ketidaksukaan di wajah baekhyun. "jebal hyungnim, hunnie tidak tau harus bagaimana?"

"batalkan!" singkat, jelas, padat.

Pangeran ke-4 chanyeol menghampiri mereka, "pernikahan akan dilakukan malam ini. Pangeran ke-5 seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap!" ia mendekat ke arah baekhyun, "sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menghentikannya!"

"TIDAK PERNAH! Tidak akan ada pernikahan! Sehun apa kau sadar? Setelah kau menikah dengan chanyeol, kau akan menyesalinya! Kau tidak mencintainya!"

Sehun menunduk dalam, Dayang dan para pelayannya telah siap membawa sehun untuk bersiap. Sehun tak menyangka malam ini ia akan menikah dan menjadi pengantin baru. Lalu tentang malam pertama?

Pangeran ke-4 tertawa dengan keras, usahanya berhasil. Satu kali mendayung, dua bahkan tiga pulau terlampaui. Chanyeol bisa menggabungkan kekuatan keluarga ratu taeyeon dengan keluarganya. Selain mendapatkan cinta, ia bisa mendapatkan tahta dan merebutnya kembali. Benar-benar sempurna!

"setelah kita menikah, apa kau masih berambisi menjadi raja?" tanya sehun.

Chanyeol tampak diam untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk ini. Membohongi anak itu sekali mungkin tak apa, ini demi keberhasilan rencananya juga bukan? "tentu saja, kita akan hidup bahagia di rumah kediamanku. Kita akan meninggalkan istana ini. Membangun rumah tangga yang manis, ah aku baru ingat, aku ingin memiliki banyak anak agar aku tidak kesepian disaat tua nanti" ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Cih! Aku lebih baik mendengar seseorang membaca puisi daripada kekonyolan ini!" baekhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"aku sangat menantikan malam pertama kita, hunnie-ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **'Next?'**

.

.

.

 **Kesimpulan**

 **Kakek dan nenek jongin dibunuh oleh utusan kerajaan**

 **Raja Soo Man sakit parah karena diracuni**

 **Pemberontakan direncanakan Pangeran ke-2 yifan**

 **Keluarga ratu taeyeon memihak pada pangeran ke-2 yifan, namun sehun tidak ingin terjadi perang saudara dan menyerahkan dirinya untuk dinikahi pangeran ke-4 chanyeol. Keluarga ratu Taeyeon nantinya dianggap pengkhianat**

 **PLEASE REVIEW JUSEYOO~~~**

 **.**

 **#Yang masih nunggu story GUM, sabar yaaa! sye sye ni man!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

 **~K.A.I~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun semakin cemas dari menit ke menit menjelang pernikahannya. Ini terlalu cepat dan sebenarnya ia tidak pernah siap menanggung resiko apapun yang terjadi kedepannya. Apalagi membayangkan ia akan tinggal bersama pangeran ke-4 chanyeol, dan meninggalkan istana? bagaimana dengan masa depannya nanti.

Istana inilah tempat dirinya dan pangeran lainnya dibesarkan. Tempat inilah yang membuat Sehun dapat merasakan berlimpahnya cinta yang ia rasakan selama ini. Apa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melepas semua itu?

 **Brugghhh!**

(terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh!)

"Apa itu? S-siapa?" . sehun tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan dimana terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh tersebut. Namun... ia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. Hanya terlihat jendela yang terbuka.

Sehun menutup jendela tersebut. Ia berbalik dan menemukan, "Jongin? b-bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?". Anehnya setiap pertemuan Sehun dengan Jongin pasti selalu dalam situasi yang tidak terduga.

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan sehun malam itu, "kau akan menikah?". Nada suara jongin sangat lemah, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sehun mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. lalu Jongin lebih mendekat, "dengan siapa? Siapa yang akan menikahimu?"

"Pangeran ke-4 chanyeol"

"apa kau mencintainya?" tanya jongin, jongin merasakan patah hati. Sangat!

jantung sehun berdegup kencang, "kau tidak akan mengerti!"

selama beberapa menit, sehun menjelaskan semuanya pada jongin. jongin mengerti karena ia dapat merasakan perasaan sehun.

"aku akan membawamu pergi!" jongin menggenggam erat tangan sehun, "percayalah padaku!" karena hanya sehunlah yang ia miliki saat ini. Satu-satunya seseorang yang ingin jongin pertahankan untuk selamanya, berada disisinya!

"kau tidak bisa! Aku seorang pangeran! Kau ingat?" air mata sehun jatuh. Jongin seperti malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk sehun. ia selalu datang ketika sehun dalam masalah seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Sehun merasa bersyukur jongin mau mempercayainya.

"Pangeran ke-5 Sehun, kau harus tau!. Aku juga seorang Pang-..."

Sebelum jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun maraih tubuh jongin dan menciumnya. "Aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, aku percaya padamu. Jongin!"

Jongin membelai rambut sehun, "Hunniya, kau harus tau! Siapa aku sebenarnya" jongin menarik nafas, "Aku pange-

"PANGERAN KE-5 SEHUN!"

Sehun dan Jongin begitu terkejut begitu menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka di ruangan tersebut. Pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol tampak akan murka, namun ia berhasil menahan emosinya. "aku menunggumu untuk pernikahan kita. Tetapi ternyata kau! GANTUNG PEMUDA ITU MALAM INI JUGA!", akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kemarahannya juga.

Sehun berdiri menghalau para pengawal yang akan membawa jongin pergi. "itu tidak akan terjadi! Kau bukan raja yang berhak memutuskan hukuman pada seseorang yang berada di Istana ini!"

Pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang kian memuncak, "Kalau begitu. Bawa pemuda itu ke hadapan ratu Boa!"

"TIDAK!" sehun bersujud kepada chanyeol, "Pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol. Tolong lepaskan pemuda tersebut. Jika tidak!... aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita!"

Pernyataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi, sehun rela bersujud memohon kepada dirinya hanya untuk kebebasan pemuda itu? siapa pemuda itu? mengapa sehun sampai merendahkan dirinya untuk melindungi pemuda tersebut?

Namun jongin membawa tubuh sehun untuk kembali berdiri. Sambil menggenggam tangan sehun, "aku akan menghadap ratu Boa. Aku juga membawa informasi penting tentang Raja"

"apa?" sehun bergumam

Pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol tampak tertarik dengan alasan jongin. "aku akan membawamu untuk menghadap ratu Boa. Dengan syarat. Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Raja?"

"Tidak! Jangan jongin! jika kau mengetahui apapun tentang kondisi raja saat ini. Jangan biarkan kita mengetahuinya. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan konflik diantara para pangeran! Kumohon!", rasanya sehun ingin membawa jongin pergi dari istana pada malam itu juga. Semoga jongin mau mendengarkan sehun.

Sementara Jongin memang sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri.

"seorang pelayan untuk meracuni raja. Raja sedang sakit parah. Racun itu adalah racun yang sulit disembuhkan, bahkan bisa membuat seseorang mati!"

"TIDAK! JONGIN!" ujar sehun tak percaya. 'kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?' batin sehun sedih

"HAHAHAAAA" pangeran ke-4 chanyeol tampak bahagia mendengar kabar itu, "baiklah. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membawamu kehadapan ratu Boa" chanyeol beralih memfokuskan dirinya pada sehun, "aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan kita. Tapi aku hanya akan memundurkan waktunya saja!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tau maksudku pangeran-5 sehun!" chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun terlalu lemas sehingga jongin menangkap tubuhnya, "apa kau baik-baik saja?", sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "apa itu artinya, chanyeol hyung akan melakukan penyerangan?". Jongin mengiyakan, "meskipun ia menikahimu hari ini, ia memang mengincar kekuasaan di istana ini. Karena itulah aku berkata apa adanya. Untuk menyelamatkanmu darinya!"

"jongin?"

"yaa hunnie! Dengarkan aku!,... sebenarnya... aku mencintaimu. Apa... kau juga mencintaiku?"

Sebelum mendengar jawaban sehun, karena para pengawal sudah memboyong tubuh jongin pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah pertama kalinya jongin melihat langsung wajah ibundanya. Ratu Boa dengan anggun menyapa jongin. jongin dapat melihat kekhawatiran dan kesedihan dimata ibundanya. Selama 20 tahun ini, Ratu Boa pasti memiliki hari-hari yang sulit tanpa dirinya.

"setiap tahun aku melihat anak-anak bermain disekitar istana. Meski mereka adalah anak suamiku. Tetapi mereka bukan berasal dari perutku. Aku selalu meminta sehun untuk menemaniku kadang-kadang!" ratu Boa menjelaskan dengan penuh keharuan dimulutnya, "aku yakin anakku tidak pernah meninggal. Sampai 5 tahun yang lalu seseorang mengatakan anakku masih hidup. Aku bersyukur dan terlalu bahagia".

"a-aku minta maaf" jongin menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukannya.

"Raja diracuni dan para pangeran bersaing untuk meruntuhkannya. Akupun mendengar tentang penyerangan hari besok. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengutus orang untuk mencarimu dan menyingkirkan penghalang"

 **DEG!**

 _Haraboji, Halmoni..._

 _Ingatan dimana keduanya tewas muncul kembali di pikiran jongin. jadi ternyata, ibu kandungnya sendiri yang melakukannya!_

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan matanya dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kau yang membunuh kakek-nenek ku?!"

"Kamu harus mendapatkan hak mu di istana ini! Dan penghalang itu pantas mati!" ungkap ratu Boa

"mereka bukan penghalang! Mereka yang menyuruhku tinggal di istana ini! Tanpa mereka, aku tidak akan hidup! Tak akan mampu bermain pedang dan bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini! Bahkan takdirku terlalu menyakitkan untuk diriku sendiri!"

Ratu Boa melembut dikalimatnya, "aku tidak melahirkanmu sebagai seseorang yang lemah. Kau memiliki beban berat untuk mempertahankan kekuasaanmu kelak! Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa apapun yang aku lakukan ini untuk menebus kesalahanku? Kesalahanku adalah tidak mencarimu!"

"kalau begitu aku memang tidak berniat meninggalkan istana ini. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengan raja! Tolong, Ratu!" jongin bersujud untuk mendapatkan izin dari ratu Boa

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Kamar Raja Soo Man**

Raja Soo Man menutup matanya. namun ia masih dapat mendengar apapun di sekitarnya.

"Raja, aku telah membantai seluruh keluarga pelayan yang telah meracunimu. Aku kembali untuk menghentikan semua ini. Akulah putra mahkota, anak ratu Boa. Pangeran ke-1 Kai"

Ajaibnya, raja Sooman seolah mendengar mantra yang dapat memberinya kekuatan untuk membuka matanya. perlahan mata itu terbuka, menatap jongin pengan penuh kebanggaan. Walaupun raja masih tidak dapat mengatakan apapun karena keterbatasan kemampuan fisiknya akibat pengaruh racun yang sangat kuat.

"Aku akan memimpin pasukan untukmu. Aku telah siap untuk sebuah perang. Itulah yang selama ini aku pelajari dihutan. KangIn Haraboji mengajariku banyak hal tentang medan pertempuran. Tolong jangan khawatir!" Jongin dengan percaya diri meminta pengakuan dari raja. Raja hanya mampu menatapnya saja, itu sudah cukup untuk jongin. ingin sekali jongin memanggil raja dengan sebutan ayah. Mungkin bukan hari ini, tapi suatu saat nanti. Jongin akan menantikan hari tersebut.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama. Pangeran ke-5 Sehun menemui Ratu Taeyeon. Disana juga ada Pangeran ke-3 Baekhyun. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol itu? dan membuat keluarga kita dianggap pengkhianat?", Pangeran ke-3 baekhyun memberikan rentetan pertanyaan tanpa jeda, ia sangat marah. "asal kau tahu saja. Pangeran ke-2 Yifan telah berjanji untuk menjaga kita tetap tinggal di istana ini. Kita hanya harus berada di pihaknya! Itulah kebodohanmu!"

"Hyungnim! Eommonim! Maafkan kebodohanku!"

"baguslah kau sudah sadar. Sekarang lupakan tentang pernikahan itu. Eomma sangat menentangnya! Demi keluarga kita!" Ratu Taeyeon memeluk Sehun, "Eomma dan hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "lalu apa yang membuat pernikahanmu ditunda?"

"Tolong dengarkan sehun kali ini! Kalian harus membatalkan kerja sama dengan Pangeran ke-2 Yifan!. Karena Itu hanya akan sia-sia. Pangeran ke-4 Chanyeol mendapat banyak bantuan berkat koneksinya di pasaran. Tolong jangan meragukan kekuatan Ratu Sooyoung, dia bukan tandingan siapapun, termasuk ratu Boa sekalipun!"

Ratu Taeyeon dan Pangeran Baekhyun terdiam, mereka tau jika penyerangan ini akan membawa banyak darah. Tetapi Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mundur. "tidak bisa! Sekarang, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menonton. Jika Pangeran ke-2 Yifan kalah dipenyerangan. Kita bisa melepaskan diri dan mendukung pihak yang menang!" ucap Ratu Taeyeon

"Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan dirugikan. Kita harus mencari jalan aman!" tambah Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti..." jawab sehun

Malam itupun berlalu sangat cepat. .

Jongin menghabiskan malam itu dengan memandang bintang-bintang di langit kerajaan Exo. Jongin tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya. Jongin memang berencana membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian haraboji dan halmoninya. Namun sekarang, kepercayaan dari pihak kerajaan adalah terpenting. Jongin akan berpura-pura mengabdi dan mengorbankan semuanya demi mendapatkan tempatnya (tahta). Jongin akan menggunakan waktu singkat tersebut untuk menukar takdirnya dengan kebahagiaannya. 'Tunggu! Jongin akan hidup kembali!' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Next?'**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moment KaiHun-nya dikit banget, maafkanlahh #Bow**

 **Terus buat yang masih nunggu story GUM! Author minta maaf masih nyari waktu buat pengerjaannya. Ide sama jalan cerita udah kebawa2 mimpi tapi masih belum sempet buat nulis.**

 **Lalu, author juga liat, skala pembaca meningkat, tapi kok yang review hanya beberapa orang aja? #sad**

 **Please tinggalkan Komentar yaa Chinguu...**

 **Arigato~~~ !**


End file.
